


Desert 荒漠

by kakakc



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 德克薩斯州的地平線長得寂寞。





	Desert 荒漠

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Later, or will it be too late? 以後](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257187) by [kakakc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc). 



> 這篇和 Later, or will it be too late? 可視作相關作，不過分開閱讀應該也不會構成太大問題。

德克薩斯州的地平線長得寂寞。

但在Rust記憶中，也是最溫暖的地方。他的童年有一部份遺留在那裡，然而最美好的總會被最痛苦的回憶所取代。德州現在是他女兒長眠的地方。

後來他來到路易斯安那州，這裡不見荒漠，卻有沼澤、叢林，埋藏著最深的慾望和罪惡。他一開始並不覺得這裡有什麼分別，除了他多了一個拍擋，還有一具在樹下祈求著被他們發現的屍體。

作 為Crash的那四年讓他將身體裡最黑暗的東西都逆流而出──幹架、搶挾、傷人、運毒、槍戰……直到他在休斯敦碼頭上殺了三個販毒集團的人，而他也相應地被賞了三槍。在那之後他不得不在拉伯克的北岸精神病院裡住了近四個月。看見幻像是從那時開始的，化為液態一般的光與影，斑點轉變成鳥，還有那一片令人屏息 的、明亮閃耀的黑暗。

他沒向任何人提起太多，記錄早就因為機密關係而被銷毀了，是直到Marty看見他赤祼上身時展露出的彈孔疤痕時露出疑惑且欲言又止的表情。他最終還是忍不住問了，Rust始終沒有說太多，接下來的六、七年裡──當時他可沒預料到自己會在路易斯安那州待上那麼久──卻還是 不多不少地透露了些細節。

他喜歡一個人的靜默。他記得在德州的高速公路上駕駛時一望無際，路易斯安那州的則漫長而絕望，被迷霧所覆蓋。但深夜裡的公路就像是一個相連的時空，飛馳的車子裡，他看見扭曲的影像，他都知道是虛弱不實的，但誰又能保証外頭世界的一切是真的呢？

這大概就是為什麼Rust不太介意、什至比自己預期之外還要習慣讓Marty來駕駛。

 

「你嗑了藥嗎？」

有次才剛上車Marty便察覺到他的異樣，忍不住問。

「拜托，這只是大麻。」車還停泊著沒有起動，看Marty坐進車子裡，Rust把車窗拉下，將手裡的煙枝往外掉。

「你不是說過你從前是給毒品調查科當臥底的嗎？抽得那麼兇，影響不好吧。」邊翻找著車匙，Marty問。

「那差不多是八、九年前的事，我很久沒碰了。」Rust淡淡地說。

「…你不像是會戒掉藥癮的人。」

「是嗎？你也不像是會戒掉壞習慣的人。」

 

火冒三尺的Marty下一刻便越過駕駛座抓起了他的領子，幾乎把對方推到角落裡去。但兩人維持了僵硬的姿勢相視了半刻，最後竟然忍不住笑了出來。因為眼下這一切太過熟悉，宛如他們剛拍擋時的畫面。

成功破案後那幾年他們關係不錯，從第一次他們因為那宗案子加上Marty和Maggie之間的爭執而擦槍走火，他們沒再越軌，因為兩人都覺得沒什麼好說的。那年頭，男人和男人不是偷情，不過是一種舒解壓力的方式。

那一刻他們卻覺得有何不可的。Rust難得感到輕鬆，他伸手把Marty的臉拉過來，他們接吻。那是唯一一次，沒有罪咎感，沒有羞恥感。

 

Rust唯一無法說服自己的，大概是他從來不覺得自己是會睡別人太太的人──沒有男人會認為自己是這樣的人。他不屑Marty背著太太偷情，但又不可免俗地追逐著 Maggie的聲音而走。他甚至不太記得她身體的觸感或弧度，卻記得很清楚她坐在流理台的另一端，告訴他，可以走出失去女兒的傷痛。

他想他是有一點愛上Maggie的，在他上了她之前。或者該說，被她利用之前。

如果她不是Marty的太太他會在意她嗎？Rust覺得再在這問題上自欺欺人就未免太愚蠢了。

 

命運告訴他們，這世上真正沒得選擇的，是愛上誰、而又執迷不悔這事。

就算把選擇的權利交到手中，他們還是會重蹈覆徹。

 

所以踏入中年後，他們為了減少過錯便把愛情和慾望都通通放下，封閉自己。就像在荒漠裡尋找水源的人一般，寧願靜悄悄乾涸而死。Rust恨阿拉斯加，但當他再一次回到那冰天雪地之時，他發現他厭惡的是他的父親而不是那片土地。於是他一待便待上了八年。不再吸毒，卻開始了嗜酒。但至少他沒再惹事生非──他可以想像Marty會這樣挖苦他。

Marty說男人過了某一個年紀卻沒有成家立室是大忌，離婚後他卻自己一人開了一間偵訊社，大部份時間都在那裡過夜。多年後他們還是說著同一樣的謊。對調查員。對自己。

 

到最後，從那黑暗再次回來之時，Marty問他。

「你想去哪兒？我這半輩子都沒離開過這裡，除了出差和旅行外。不像你，阿拉斯加和德州兩個都可算是你的老家。」

「沒有什麼好羡慕的，不過就是待過最冷的地方和乾燥得要命的地方而己。你選哪個？」

 

2014.12.13


End file.
